This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present techniques. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present techniques. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
Any of a number of subsea separation techniques may be used to enhance the amount of oil and gas recovered from subsea wells. However, subsea separation at water depths greater 1500 meters becomes especially challenging due to the environmental conditions. As water depth increases, the external pressure on a vessel created by the hydrostatic head increases the required wall thickness for vessels used for subsea processing. At water depths greater than 1500 meters, this wall thickness has increased to such an extent that typical gravity separation is not practical. In addition, vessels with such a large wall thickness can be a challenge to fabricate, and the added material and weight can impact project economics, as well as the availability of the vessel for maintenance. As a result, large diameter separators often cannot be used at such depths.